Please, Show Me Your Smile
by Quinsi Vinsis
Summary: AU. HitsuMatsu slight GinMatsu. "Aku tahu dia mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya. Dialah yang akan membuatkan akhir yang indah untukmu. Kumohon, bahagialah... Karena aku tahu kau juga mencintainya..." Please, show me your smile, my love...


**Please, Show Me Your Smil****e**

Disclaimer: Matsumoto mengerjakan seluruh _paperwork_-nya sementara Hitsugaya tidur siang di sofa di kantor Divisi 10... Nggak terjadi kan? Kalau begitu, Bleach bukan punya saia :D

A/N. HitsuMatsu! Yeah! Akhirnya saia kesampean bikin fic pake pairing Shiro-straight fave kedua saia ini! XDDD  
AU. OOC. Ending aneh. Penggunaan bahasa yang rada gimanaaa gitu. Alur cepet banget. HitsuMatsu slight GinMatsu!

Enjoy!

xxx

_**(flashback)**_

_Hitsugaya Toushiro berjalan di koridor markas Divisi 10 menuju kantor administrasi, tempat ia biasa menghabiskan harinya mengerjakan _paperwork_ yang menumpuk. Beberapa anggota Divisi 10 membungkuk hormat dan menyapa ketika ia melintas di depan mereka dan taichou berambut putih itu hanya membalas dengan 'hn' singkat._

Winter War_ akan tiba beberapa hari lagi. Semua shinigami dari seluruh divisi di Gotei 13 mempersiapkan perang terbesar dalam sejarah panjang _Soul Society_ itu. Sudah tidak ada lagi yang namanya bersantai-santai dan bersenang-senang. Yang ada hanya ketegangan menghadapi perang mendatang tersebut._

_Hitsugaya sudah sampai di depan pintu kantornya. Ia mengulurkan tangan meraih gagang pintu dan membukanya perlahan. Ketika pintu sudah terbuka sepenuhnya, ia terkejut ketika mendapati Matsumoto Rangiku, fukutaichou-nya, sedang berdiri di hadapannya sambil tersenyum lebar. Yang membuatnya lebih heran, wanita berambut emas itu membawa sebuah kue kecil dengan sebuah lilin menyala di atasnya._

"_Tanjoubi omedettou, Taichou!" seru Matsumoto, membuat kening atasannya berkerut. Melihatnya, ia melanjutkan, "jangan bilang kalau kau lupa hari ulang tahunmu sendiri, taichou!"_

_Kening Hitsugaya makin berkerut, membuat ujung alisnya bertautan. "Hentikan melakukan hal yang tidak perlu, Matsumoto," katanya dingin. "Aku tidak perlu pengingat kapan hari ulang tahunku. Sekarang, kerjakan _paperwork_-mu."_

_Matsumoto cemberut. "Kau jahat, taichou. Padahal aku sudah susah payah membuatkan kau kue ini," katanya pada Hitsugaya yang baru saja duduk di kursinya, menatap tumpukan dokumen yang harus diselesaikannya hari ini._

_Hitsugaya mengambil penanya dari dalam laci dan mulai mengerjakan aktivitas rutinnya itu. Tanpa mengangkat kepalanya dari kertas yang sedang dibacanya, ia menjawab, "kalau begitu, kau saja yang makan."_

"_Tapi taichou, aku membuatnya untukmu!" balas Matsumoto seraya berjalan mendekati taichou-nya. "Setidaknya, tiuplah lilinnya dulu sebelum meleleh."_

_Hitsugaya mengangkat kepalanya dan menatap fukutaichou-nya. Ia menghela napas mengalah karena ia tahu wanita di depannya ini tidak akan menyerah sebelum apa yang diinginkannya dapat tercapai. "Baiklah," katanya kemudian._

_Senyum Matsumoto kembali terlihat di wajahnya dan ia menyodorkan kue yang sedari tadi dibawanya ke Hitsugaya. Ketika Hitsugaya akan meniup lilinnya, Matsumoto tersentak._

"_Tunggu dulu!" serunya. Hitsugaya berhenti dan menatap fukutaichou-nya heran._

"_Kenapa?"_

_Matsumoto tersenyum makin lebar. "Sebelum meniup lilinnya, kau harus mengucapkan permintaan dulu, taichou!" katanya. "Permintaan yang diucapkan saat kita ulang tahun akan selalu terkabul."_

"_Tidak."_

"_Oh, ayolah taichou..." kata Matsumoto manja._

"_Tidak."_

"_Uh, taichou. Kau tidak asik."_

"_Tentu saja. Aku ini seorang taichou, bukan badut."_

"_Ayolah taichou... Memangnya kau tidak punya harapan sama sekali?"_

"_Tentu saja aku punya."_

"_Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya? Kan mengucapkannya dalam hati."_

_Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab, "baiklah." Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik kemudian membukanya, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna _emerald_ yang berkilau indah. Matsumoto mendekatkan kue yang ia pegang ke Hitsugaya dan dalam sekejap, api lilin itu sudah padam._

"_Apa yang kau minta, taichou?"_

"_Kalau kukatakan sekarang aku takut permintaanku itu tidak akan terkabul."_

_**(end of flashback)**_

* * *

Badai semakin mengganas. Langit yang tadinya cerah kini tertutupi awan-awan hitam, membawa butiran-butiran air hujan yang sekarang sudah turun dengan derasnya. Petir menyambar bersahut-sahutan seperti alunan sebuah simfoni karya maestro terkenal. Angin bertiup sangat kuat, menerbangkan daun-daun musim gugur yang telah meranggas dari pohonnya. Walaupun begitu, ia tetap berjalan menembus badai.

Ia berjalan sambil menunduk, tangan terkepal kuat, dan kakinya yang kaku membawanya pergi seolah tanpa beban. Sementara orang lain berlarian mencari tempat untuk berteduh, ia menghadapi badai sendirian, menolak untuk berlindung dari badai.

Lumpur menempel di kakinya, tetapi dengan cepat tersapu oleh air hujan. Ia memejamkan matanya dan mengadah ke langit yang gelap. Ia berharap hujan meninggalkannya sendirian. Ia tak ingin diganggu. Yang ia inginkan hanyalah terus berjalan ke atas bukit yang ada di depannya, tanpa diganggu oleh hujan, angin, dan petir yang seolah mengikutinya ke manapun ia pergi.

Petir sekali lagi menyambar membelah langit dan diikuti dengan suara guruh. Hujan turun lebih deras dari sebelumnya. Tiba-tiba petir menyambar pohon besar yang baru saja dilewatinya, membuat pohon yang tadinya kokoh itu tumbang. Tapi ia tak mempedulikannya. Tubuhnya sudah tak bisa merasakan apapun lagi. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanyalah terus berjalan dan berjalan sampai ia tiba di tempat yang ia tuju.

Semakin lama ia melangkah, ia mendapati dirinya terasa lebih berat. Itu bukan karena shihakusou-nya yang telah basah terguyur air hujan dan juga bukan karena jalan belumpur yang ia tapaki. Tapi hatinya. Ia merasa hatinya dibebani sesuatu. Sesuatu yang tak ingin ia katakan atau ia pikirkan.

Langkahnya memberat ketika akhirnya ia sampai di puncak bukit. Ia melihat sebuah batu nisan yang berdiri tegak di bawah naungan sebuah pohon besar yang sedang bertarung melawan badai yang nampaknya memasuki masa klimaksnya. Begitu ia mencapai batu nisan tersebut, lututnya tiba-tiba kehilangan kekuatan untuk menopang berat tubuhnya sehingga ia jatuh berlutut di atas tanah.

Tapi ia tak peduli. Dalam keadaan berlutut, tangannya menggapai batu nisan bertuliskan nama teman masa kecilnya itu.

"Gin..." bisiknya pelan.

Winter War telah usai lebih dari setengah tahun yang lalu dengan kemenangan di tangan Soul Society. Aizen berhasil dikalahkan oleh Hitsugaya Toushirou, taichou Divisi 10, dibantu Kurosaki Ichigo, shinigami pengganti dari Karakura (A/N. :33). Seluruh espada dan arrancar sudah berhasil dimusnahkan dari muka bumi ini. Bahkan Hougyoku juga sudah dihancurkan oleh sang penciptanya sendiri, Urahara Kisuke. Ichimaru Gin juga sudah tewas, tetapi dengan cara yang lain. Ia tewas karena melindungi Matsumoto Rangiku, satu-satunya wanita yang pernah dicintainya, dari serangan fatal yang dikeluarkan oleh Aizen.

Matsumoto menatap nisan di hadapannya dalam-dalam. Ingatannya masih segar akan kenangan pahit yang menimpanya ketika Winter War mencapai puncaknya. Saat itu, ia sedang berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan Ichimaru ketika tiba-tiba Aizen datang menginterupsi dan mulai menyerang Matsumoto. Mantan taichou Divisi 5 itu lalu melayangkan tusukan mematikan ke arah Matsumoto tetapi berhasil dihentikan oleh Ichimaru dengan mengorbankan tubuhnya sendiri...

Matsumoto merekam setiap kejadian dengan sempurna. Ia masih ingat betul ketika Kyouka Suigetsu menembus dada mantan taichou berambut perak itu, menerima serangan mematikan itu demi menyelamatkan wanita yang dicintainya. Kemudian Hitsugaya datang dan bertarung melawan Aizen sementara Ichimaru terbaring lemah di atas tanah dengan kepala di pangkuan Matsumoto. Dengan mengumpulkan segala kekuatan yang masih tersisa, Ichimaru mengucapkan kata-kata perpisahan, kata-kata terakhirnya yang ia tujukan kepada Matsumoto.

"_Ran-chan, aku minta maaf karena semuanya berakhir seperti ini. Maaf, aku tak bisa membuat akhir yang indah untukmu. Maaf, aku tak bisa membahagiakanmu,"_ katanya waktu itu sambil tersenyum lemah. _"Tapi dia bisa, Ran-chan... Aku tahu dia bisa. Aku tahu dia mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya. Dialah yang akan membuatkan akhir yang indah untukmu. Kumohon, bahagialah... Karena aku tahu kau juga mencintainya..."_ dan setelah itu, kepalanya jatuh terkulai di atas pangkuan Matsumoto.

Hatinya terasa sakit setiap kali ia memutar memori menyedihkan itu dalam benaknya. Hampir setiap malam ia terbangun karena mimpi buruk yang terus membayanginya dari masa lalu itu.

Matsumoto mengelus nisan bertuliskan nama orang yang dulu pernah dicintainya itu. Air matanya yang sudah mengalir turun di pipinya tersamarkan keberadaannya oleh air hujan. Hujan masih turun dengan derasnya, tetapi entah mengapa ia menikmati setiap tetes air yang jatuh di atas kepalanya. Ia berharap semoga rasa sakit di hatinya dapat luruh tersapu oleh air hujan dan hanyut bersama aliran air.

Tiba-tiba saja ia merasa ada yang jatuh di atas kepalanya dan langsung mendongak, menyebabkan ia bertemu pandang dengan orang yang sangat tak disangkanya.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan seperti itu, Matsumoto..."

xxx

Hitsugaya Toushirou berlari mendaki bukit sambil berusaha mencari-cari keberadaan fukutaichou-nya dengan melacak reiatsu-nya. Badai ia hiraukan seolah itu hanyalah angin sepoi-sepoi. Ia khawatir dengan keadaan mentalnya yang menurun drastis semenjak Winter War usai. Hampir setiap malam, ia bisa mendengar suara tangis wanita bermata biru itu di dalam kamarnya yang bersebelahan dengan kamar Hitsugaya di markas Divisi 10.

Taichou Divisi 10 itu menghembuskan nafas lega setelah ia akhirnya melihat orang yang sedang dicarinya itu berada di puncak bukit tak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri. Sambil tersenyum kecil, ia terus berlari sampai akhirnya ia berhenti tepat di belakang wanita yang sedang berlutut itu. Tapi, senyumnya segera memudar ketika ia mendengar suara isakan kecil di depannya. _'Matsumoto...'_

Tanpa pikir panjang, ia melepas haori putihnya dan menempatkannya di atas kepala Matsumoto agar ia terlindung dari tetesan air hujan. Ia bisa mendengar wanita itu terkesiap kaget dan memutar lehernya sehingga bisa menatapnya. Tenggorokannya tercekat saat ia melihat wajahnya. Ia langsung tahu kalau fukutaichou-nya sedang menangis walaupun air matanya bercampur dengan air hujan yang jatuh di wajahnya. Entah sejak kapan dadanya terasa perih ketika ia melihatnya bersedih.

"Kau bisa sakit kalau hujan-hujanan seperti itu, Matsumoto..." katanya setelah ia menemukan suaranya. Sungguh, ia benar-benar tak sanggup melihat raut sedih yang terpancar dengan begitu jelasnya dari wajah cantik fukutaichou-nya itu.

"Taichou..." kata Matsumoto tak lebih dari sebuah bisikan. Ia lalu berbalik memunggungi Hitsugaya dan menunduk. "Untuk apa kau datang ke sini?" bisiknya lagi.

Hitsugaya membiarkan kebisuan tercipta di antara mereka sebelum ia menjawab pelan. "Aku... Aku datang mencarimu, Matsumoto..."

Kebisuan kembali tercipta di antara mereka. Yang terdengar di telinga mereka hanya suara hembusan angin kencang dan suara tetes-tetes hujan dengan suara menggelegar guruh menjadi latar belakangnya.

Hitsugaya tak tahu apa yang harus dilakukannya menghadapi seseorang yang jiwanya sedang labil seperti keadaan fukutaichou-nya saat ini. Tanpa disadarinya, tangan kanannya meraih bahu kanan Matsumoto dan meremasnya pelan. Tubuh Matsumoto yang tadinya tegang langsung rileks begitu berkontak dengan sentuhan lembut yang diberikan Hitsugaya.

"Taichou..." panggil Matsumoto pelan.

"Ya?"

Matsumoto tampak ragu sebentar sebelum melanjutkan, "kenapa... satu-satunya orang yang benar-benar peduli padaku harus meninggalkanku dengan cara seperti ini?" katanya pelan. Ia dapat merasakan tangan di bahunya menengang dan reiatsu di belakangnya meningkat tajam. "Walaupun aku tahu kalau Gin tetap akan mati, tapi tetap saja... Aku tak bisa memaafkan diriku sendiri. Kenapa ia harus mati karena melindungiku? Harusnya ia mati dieksekusi! Kenapa...?"

Matsumoto berhenti karena ia mendapati tangan di bahunya telah pergi, digantikan dengan dua lengan kecil yang memeluk lehernya dari belakang. Ia bisa merasakan hembusan nafas taichou-nya di dekat wajahnya, membuat ia merasakan kehangatan yang sudah lama tak ia temui. Pipi mereka saling bersentuhan, sehingga ia bisa merasakan sensasi dingin dari kulit taichou-nya. Ia merasa sangat nyaman dalam posisi seperti itu. "Taichou..."

"Jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, Matsumoto... Banyak yang peduli padamu..." kata Hitsugaya pelan.

Matsumoto menggeleng pelan. "Mereka hanya peduli dengan fisikku saja... Tak ada selain Gin ya—"

"**Aku** peduli padamu, Matsumoto... Aku tak tahan melihat kau terus-terusan seperti ini. Maafkanlah dirimu sendiri terlebih dahulu sebelum meminta orang lain memaafkanmu karena tak ada yang bisa mengerti selain kau sendiri. Lupakan masa lalu dan jadikan itu sebuah pelajaran agar jangan sampai terulang nanti... Bukankah itu yang kau katakan dulu padaku?"

"Tapi—"

"Matsumoto, aku... Aku mencintaimu..."

Matsumoto tertegun mendengar pengakuan yang keluar dari mulut taichou-nya. Ia mengedip-ngedipkan matanya tak percaya dengan apa yang barusan di dengarnya. Namun ia merasa kedua lengan yang melingkar di lehernya menguatkan pelukannya, membawa tubuhnya lebih mendekat ke Hitsugaya.

"Taichou..." Tanpa sadar, Matsumoto menggenggam tangan Hitsugaya erat, seolah tak ingin membiarkannya pergi. Tiba-tiba kata-kata terakhir Ichimaru berputar kembali di benaknya. _"Aku tahu dia mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya. Dialah yang akan membuatkan akhir yang indah untukmu. Kumohon, bahagialah... Karena aku tahu kau juga mencintainya..."_ Apakah taichou-nya yang dimaksud oleh Gin? Apakah ia benar-benar mencintainya?

"Kumohon, Matsumoto... Jangan bersedih lagi..."

Matsumoto tiba-tiba tersenyum. Ia mengelus tangan Hitsugaya dan meyakinkannya agar tidak khawatir lagi. "Terima kasih, taichou..."

* * *

_**(flashback)**_

"_Ayolah taichou... Memangnya kau tidak punya harapan sama sekali?" kata Matsumoto manja pada taichou-nya._

_Tanpa berpikir, Hitsugaya dengan cepat menjawab, "tentu saja aku punya." __'Benar. Tentu saja aku punya. Aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat agar bisa membunuh Aizen. Aku ingin orang-orang tak menganggapku anak kecil lagi. Aku ingin jadi lebih tinggi. Tapi sekarang, aku hanya punya satu keinginan di atas segalanya. Satu permohonan.'_

"_Lalu, kenapa kau tidak mau melakukannya? Kan mengucapkannya dalam hati."_

_Hitsugaya terdiam sebentar lalu menjawab, "baiklah." Ia memejamkan matanya selama beberapa detik kemudian membukanya, memperlihatkan sepasang bola mata berwarna emerald yang berkilau indah. Ia menatap Matsumoto sebentar lalu tersenyum lembut. Matsumoto mendekatkan kue yang ia pegang ke Hitsugaya dan dalam sekejap, api lilin itu sudah padam._

"_Apa yang kau minta, taichou?"_

"_Kalau kukatakan sekarang aku takut permintaanku itu tidak akan terkabul."_

'_Aku ingin kau, Matsumoto Rangiku, selalu bahagia. Selama kau bahagia, aku juga akan bahagia. Sederhana, kan?'_

_**(end of flashback)**_

* * *

"_Please, show me your smile, my love..."_


End file.
